


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Kurt can’t sleep on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

It was the weather’s fault that they had to take the bus back to New York after having gone back to Ohio for Puck and Quinn’s marriage. They’d originally planned to take a plane, but after three days on standby with no other news than ‘sorry, but with the storm…’ they’d decided that they just _couldn’t_ wait any longer.

With work looming over them the coming day they had to make a decision; either stay and hope the weather would improve, or find a different transportation back home. And since neither of them felt too hopeful after days of waiting, they’d decided to just get a partial refund on their tickets and checked out their other options. Kurt had wanted to rent a car and just drive back, but Blaine reasoned with him, reminding him that they’d need to sleep so they’d be able to work. Kurt had grumbled, but agreed. Train wasn’t an option either, as the few that managed to leave Ohio were already booked up by other desperate travelers.

So they’d taken a bus, knowing that would give them the option of sleep. Now they were in on their seventh hour, and Kurt had yet to fall asleep. Blaine didn’t have the same trouble, happily curled up against Kurt’s chest, quietly letting out little snores every now and then.

But Kurt, well, he just could not seem to take his eyes away from his husband, couldn’t stop admiring how peaceful he looked when sleeping. He knew he should just close his eyes, and well, _sleep_ , but- how could he ever miss how adorable his husband was being, snuffling in his sleep and curling up further towards Kurt’s neck, his lips smacking together sleepily?

He knew he’d regret it, knew he would spend the following day trudging through work like a zombie, probably messing up their practice more that lawful, but-

But.

It would be worth it, Kurt thought, settling back against the subpar seats and looking forwards to many more hours curled around Blaine like this.

So worth it.


End file.
